


Lost in the Labyrinth of Dreams

by LadyBri6



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Chains, Character Death In Dream, Cum Inflation, Degradation, Dream Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gags, Hair-pulling, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, Vaginal Sex, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBri6/pseuds/LadyBri6
Summary: MINOTAUR BELPHIE X FEM!READERBeing with Belphie is one thing, but being in the dreamscape with him..is another. Have you ever wondered if you need to breathe in your dreams? Or if you die in your dreams, do you actually die? (I guess not when you’re being taken care of by the Demon of Sloth)
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Lost in the Labyrinth of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @obeywho-meduh for more stories!

She tried to move but his hold on her was as strong as ever. At least they were laying on his bed. “Belphie... Are you awake?” He had her body wrapped in a blanket and hugged her close to him, using her stomach as a pillow.

Belphie squeezed her waist and groaned, “No..” He buried his face against the soft skin of her abdomen, the added pressure tickling her.

Tittering as her fingers laced themselves in his hair, caressing his head while trying to adjust herself better. “If you want me to stay here tonight then I need to be able to breathe.”

He grunted, blowing warm air into her shirt before he lifted his head and looked at her, “Do you? You look so beautiful when you’re _lifeless_ in my arms.” She thumped his forehead. “Ow…”

“Oh that didn’t hurt! And we talked about that!”

His eyes shifted to the side, “Mmmm...Well, that’s what you look like after I stuff you full of my milk.”

Her face flushed red and she wiggled her way out of his hold then turned to her body away from him, she wouldn’t admit that that particular thought, or rather that memory, sent a pleasurable jolt of excitement down to her apex. “I-I’m going to sleep!” He kissed her lower back before sitting up to now be to the big spoon and as his arms surrounded her, her back against his chest he then kissed the back of her head. Her eyelids suddenly felt heavier than before, she wasn’t actually sleepy and yet...

“Sweet…” Belphie’s voice softly echoed in her ear as her consciousness faded, “...dreams.”

* * *

Screams filled the room around her as she ran down the never-ending hallways. No matter how many turns she would take there was no end in sight; no light except the occasional torch. 

Was she going in circles? 

How long had she been walking? 

Where were the screams coming from?

Monstrous howling bellowed along with the screams and this time when she turned the corner, there were bodies, dead bodies. 

A dark figure towered over them and a sense of horror and dread filled her thoughts. Her eyes only saw the hooved-feet before her mind said to run. 

Her body didn’t move, her eyes didn’t leave the ground while whatever it was approached her, stepping past the massacre before stopping in front of her. Her eyes creeped up to get a full view of this creature. 

Seeing its thick, hairy, bull-like legs connected to the muscular torso of a man, its chest was heaving, decorated with droplets of sweat and blood across its defined chest along with some black spots splattered along its shoulders..

Without realizing, her eyes were locked with the creatures’ own beautiful and terrifyingly deep purple orbs. It tilted its head as it looked at her, then it reached its hand down and cupped her cheek. The touch was so soft and she found herself entranced.

“I’m going to enjoy destroying you.” Its voice was hoarse and deep as its hand came down to her throat and picked her up. Choking her while it lifted her to the wall, her hands gripped at its wrist while she gasped for air; kicking her legs only made it harder to breathe. “Look at how desperately you’re trying to breathe.” The creature grunted with an amused chuckle. 

Her heart was racing and tears fell from her eyes, what was the point in fighting the inevitable? If she was going to die, why struggle? Her body calmed but she continued to hold the monster’s wrist, her grip lessening with each passing second until she was overcome by darkness. 

She came to to the sounds of screams filling the room. She was running down the hallways, turning left and right then right and left, but there was no end. Her heart dropped and her body froze right before she turned the next corner. But why did she hesitate? Why won’t her body move forward? Her hand touched her throat as she started to back away. Then she could hear it, heavy breathing and the sound of something big walking towards the corner she dare not turn. A hand appeared from around the corner followed by black twisted horns and those eyes. Where had she seen them? Her legs gave out as the monster slowly revealed itself. As she sat on the ground, the creature kept its eyes locked with hers only stopping its advance when it was directly in front of her.

“Do you enjoy dying?” She watched as it lifted its foot and then brought it down to her stomach, pushing down on her as her body squirmed under its hoof. “You must, look at how you’re dancing under me.” It didn’t physically hurt, almost like she was suffocating. She wanted to push it away but the more she looked into its eyes, her will to fight back diminished. Her eyes started to close but before the overwhelming pain took her, it lifted its hoof off her. “I wonder if you’d be more afraid to live…” 

Curled into herself, her hands gripped her sides gasping for air, before it grabbed her hair and began to drag her down the hallway. Struggling against its hold hurt, but so did the occasional rock or bone that it’d pull her over. The hallway started to get brighter and widened. The monster tossed her into a room encircled by stone, chains hung from the walls, and skulls decorated the floor. She landed on a pallet, some hay poked her as she began to sit up.

“You’re going to be mine unless you prefer to die? Not that you won’t be begging for death after I’ve taken you.”

Clenching her fist she holds it to her chest, “Y-Yours? Take?”

It got down and crouched beside her, blowing out hot air from its snout, the force making its septum piercing sway, “I am male and you are female.” Her body shivered as she instinctively tried to back away and he grabbed her chin. “Therefore you are going to be my heifer and take my seed until you’re a pathetic _lifeless_ mess.”

**_Lifeless._ **

Trying to recall where she’d heard that, she wondered why she wasn’t scared of him but then he pulled her up as he stood, yanking on her arm to get her to stand with him. He backed her against the wall, head coming down to trap her head between his thick horns. “Arms up.” His eyes followed her as she raised her arms and he put them in the chain cuffs; they were cold on her wrists. As he locked the cuffs around her wrists, she took a moment to look down at her body.

To her surprise, she was already unclad, but where did her clothes go? Had she been naked this whole time? No... she had something on before...so when? 

His hand grabbed at her throat again, its claws pressing against her pulse. “Get all thoughts out of your head. Only think of how much of _my milk_ your stomach will be able to take.” 

**_My milk._ **

Without hesitation he took hold of her legs and lifted them. She couldn’t see it but she felt it. All of it. His cock stuffed her, tears filled her eyes and she inhaled sharply to release a high-pitched screech as her body convulsed around his thick girth. The bulge it created in her stomach terrified her, there was nowhere for her to run.

The chains clanged as his hips moved against hers, she thought she was crying out but her screams were muffled. No not muffled. She couldn’t make any sound at all. But wasn't she able to before?

She looked down at his hand covering her mouth, then it moved so his claws could push inside her. When did his hand move from her throat? He toyed with her tongue as his thrusts grew more sporadic and violent causing her back to crash against the cold, stone wall each time. The unforgiving surface scratched at the cuts on her back; she could feel the warmth from her blood dripping down her skin. Sucking on his fingers, her drool fell down her chin. Feeling herself coming close to the brink, she writhed against the restraints, arching her body to feel _more_. 

His grunts were rapid as his cock swelled inside her, he took his fingers from her mouth and picked her up by her thighs opening her more. He bucked hard, she could hear his hooves pound the ground in unison with his pace. His angle changed and it felt like he was going to break her back. “P-Please stop...Aaahh..I-It hurts!!”

As the words escaped her, he seemed to get irritated and slammed her against the wall as he thrusted. When her back hit the wall, his cock angled differently and the momentum made his cock curve, it hit the base of her pelvic bone, breaking it from her spine. Her vision faded as her body registered the pain, everything went black.

Before she knew it her eyes opened, her mind panicked as it saw the Minotaur standing before her. “W-What are you!?” Didn’t she just die? Wasn’t he just fucking her? Why did it look like her body was back to the way it was before? 

His hand grabbed her neck, “Just a nightmare.” Her mind started to piece itself together, the familiar sensation of having his hand around her neck. Each thrust gave her the pleasure and pain she longed for. And only **_he_ ** knew how to _take_ everything she had, including her life. His eyes that captured her time and time again, upon realization she didn’t know how to react except to utter his name. “..Belphegor…”

The room around them seemed to dim and the once red flames of the torches turned a bright blue. It made his eyes shine brighter while the bullhead faded to darkness and Belphie’s face replaced it. “Why’d you have to go and ruin the fun I had planned?” A smirk creeped across his face. His hand moved from her neck to grip her jaw, “What am I saying? I still plan to break you in two again…” He came down and licked her lips, “Just like I did before, my pitiful little toy.”

She shook her head while her legs squirmed trying to get away from his grasp. 

“Where the fuck do you think you can go? You can’t run from me Y/N, you are mine to love for as long as I want. And what’s better! You’re in my playhouse so let’s not hold back.”

Attempting to keep up with his words, it only made sense that this was a dream. Well, as he said before, a nightmare... She tried to imagine herself without the chains, seeing if she had any control in her own dream. “What do you mean hold back?” It almost seemed as if he really was in full control, so there was no telling what he had in mind.

“I can fuck you relentlessly and kill you without anything happening. And we can repeat it, over and over. Doesn’t that sound like fun Y/N? I can make any of your fantasies come true, just _think_ about it.”

She’d had thoughts of Belphie doing numerous degrading things to her, punishing her, using her as his own personal fuck toy, his cock-sleeve, but how could she tell him? “B-Belphie.. I..” Her eyes fell from his gaze and looked at his still half beast body.

He took hold of chin and started to laugh, “Ohh Y/N, I should tell you I can see your dirty thoughts as you think about them. And my my, you have some _very_ fun fantasies, you filthy little **_whore_ **.”

Before she could rebuttal her mouth was covered with a ball gag, as she turned her head the walls had disappeared around them and they just seemed to be in a void. Her body quivered as her eyes returned to his. They were so intoxicatingly luminous, and she could feel her body heat up as she shook her head.

“Oh don’t cry~” His smile seemed innocent, “If you cry too much, I might just keep you in here until you’ve drowned us in your tears.” His face reverted back to that of a more humanoid bull, his horns extended out further than normal as he grabbed her ankles and lifted her body up. He hung her legs on his horns while his hands moved to hold her waist. Her apex trembled as his thick tongue pushed its way into her folds, curling and flicking itself around inside of her. 

His lips covered her lower ones as the void echoed out the noises of him working his tongue inside her. She bit down on the gag while her legs clenched onto his horns, her climax crashing over her faster than expected. He sucked and lapped at her juices then quickly he bit down on her clit making her arch her body using his horns as support. She fell back yanking him a bit as she did. Lifting her legs he moved them from his horns to his shoulders and pulling his tongue away he panted, “What a greedy little toy you are.” He then pulled away and let her body swing from the chains that still held her by the wrists.

“It’s my turn to cum.”

She blinked and her whole body had changed position, the ball gag and chains were gone. Belphie now straddled her chest, his cock laying across the side of her face. Finally seeing it, she saw the outlines of veins bulging and pulsating against its thickness, similar to his real one. However, this cock has an ombré color, black from the base halfway to the shaft then grey up to a soft pink at the very tip. As she turned her head to see it more there were a few black spots around the halfway point, her heart raced and chest heaved. 

Saliva gathered in her mouth, his eyes narrowed down at her. “Well?” In his position she couldn’t reach her hands around his bull-like legs to grasp his massive erection. He scoffed then grabbed her hair as he pushed his thumb inside the corner of her mouth, pulling her cheek. Her mouth opened as she whimpered and he pressed the tip inside, passed her lips. “Good thing you don’t have to breathe in my playground.” Both his hands returned to her hair, his grip tight as he started to buck his hips.

Her hands tried to push him away because despite the lack of needing to breathe, the feeling of his cock stretching her throat made her see stars. Unfortunately his strength was still evident, but the feel of his hairy lower body was soft and muscular. She started to ease in her frantic thoughts and let her arms hook around his legs. Attempting to work her tongue seemed to be useless as his excessive thrusting left no room for any additional stimulation. Gagging repeatedly and not passing out from lack of air was comforting but also overwhelming as he fucked her mouth mercilessly.As his cock grew in her throat, it created a bulge that was visible from her neck and Belphie grunted out as it pulsated. His hot seed shot down her, burning like a strong whisky as the heat of it spread through her body, her eyes fluttering with tears as the amount of cum she swallowed expanded her stomach. He pulled his cock out of her mouth and watched as his cum dripped on her face. She coughed making some of his cum decorate her chest, “B..Bel..” Her breathing went from non-existent to heavily panting as he stood up from her. 

He lifted his hoof then stepped down on her stomach, laughing as she flailed to grab at him. “Want to see one of my fantasies?” Applying pressure as he pushed his hoof down more making her cough, gagging and throwing up more of his cum. “Hahaha! Look! I turned you in a gushing geyser!” Lifting his leg to remove his hoof, he kept laughing, “You’re a pitiful fucking sight,” He reached down and grabbed her throat, “Let’s make it better. Actually, I should be more honest with you. It’s only going to get worse~”

Her tear filled eyes filled with wanton pleasure as her mind filled with the multitude of ideas continued to flow, and as she tried to speak, “ **_Beep Beep Beep._ **”

Belphie looked up to the light that emerged at the top of the void, “Son of a-”

* * *

“Mmm..” Her eyes slowly opened and they looked up at the familiar ceiling of the twin’s room, and she reached over to turn off the alarm on her phone. Then her thoughts collected, the beast, the fucking and her quivering core that was acheing for more of him and her eyes quickly shifted to try to find him. He still had her in his arms, laying beside her with his head buried in her hair, “Belphie..a-are you awake?” Turning her head so his lips rested on her forehead.

“No thanks to you..” He sighed against her and pulled away a bit, she looked up and saw his sluggish face yawn. “And since we’re both awake.. why don’t we continue where we were?” In a swift motion, he was on top of her, his knee between her inner thighs and his hand around her throat.

**Author's Note:**

> ((If you think I need to add any additional tags please don’t hesitate to leave a comment <3))


End file.
